Tulips are better
by Golly Gosh
Summary: “Uh Alice…” “Yes Bella?” “I know you said you’d make sure all the good stuff was covered...
1. Bubble wrap

**I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Twilight, although I'm sure most people wish they did.**

**Enjoy :)**

_Tulips are better_

Chaper one

_Party tonight?_

_7:30pm, my house as normal, bring drink; you and me drank the last lot, and most defiantly do not and I repeat NOT forget your camera this time_

_Love you_

Oh great Alice was throwing another party; most likely it would be the normal friends, which I'm not complaining much about, at all. It's the fact that Mike Newton will most defiantly try and I mean try and epically fail of trying to get me to go out with him.

I was only twenty-three and already I felt I was getting in to thirty far too early, I was far to mature. But I can't really blame anything on that, it was the way I brought in to the world, looking after my mum till I moved away to live with Charlie, then graduate from college.

_When everything we do is wrong _

_We move along_

Okay I had my ipod on when I was working, The All American Rejects were playing and I couldn't help but think of this song to be a lot more truthful about me in someway.

For example, last week I was munching on my lunch when all of a sudden I sneezed and somehow I ended up with my yoghurt all over my outfit; Alice was not happy about that at all. Not one bit. But I moved on anyway, it was a lot easier then screaming how 'my top is ruined' which would be exactly what Alice or Rose would say.

I sighed while looking at the picture next to my computer, me, Alice and Rose, smiling while we were out on holiday last year.

To really put in to view, I'm the duck against the two swans. Alice may be a pixie to me, but she was beautiful, I saw the looks she would get, but she would just take no notice, she would just look as if nothing was happening and stroll back to her office. But then again, she only had eyes for Jasper.

Her and Jasper had been dating for sometime now, he had been working here about two years ago downstairs, when someone up here spotted his work and told him to move up here. But I can't complain, he's not bad looking, although it sometimes looks like he's a bit uncomfortable around us, as he just stands solid. Alice just says he's a bit shy but listens to what we say, so I'm all for the quiet guy.

Rose is the opposite of Alice, very tall indeed, in fact even with out her heels she's tall; compared to poor Alice, she's like the giant from 'Jack and the beanstalk'. But her beauty is a whole different story, her blonde locks just shine, I swear she's using some sort of 'shiny' shampoo that only she finds, because what ever shampoo I use for my hair, it has nothing compared to her.

"Hey, I'm guessing Alice sent you a text about later?" there it was, the voice every girl in this office falls for, Mr _I want you in my pants_ Cullen.

Sighed in my head, it was the only way I could stop myself from falling off the chair I was on.

"Yes Edward, that's a silly thing to actually say, seeing how I'm her best friend." this was probably the most stupidest thing he had said to me that day in fact.

Of course I got the text, Alice and me have been best friends since the first day of work!

He smiled that crooked smile I loved; the smile that you know will send hearts flying out the window.

_I think I'll have to change my pants after this_

"I know, I was just checking Bella. Was just wondering if you knew how much drink is needed?"

"Well to be honest, she'll be needing a bit, seeing how last time, Alice, Rose and myself drank what ever she had at her place, all I remember that night was underwear and a lot of Madonna…" I faded off at that point; there was no need to carry on what actually went on after that.

He gave me a questioning look then turned to the door after I gave him the answer, I swear I heard him laugh though.

_Best go change the underwear for the second time today._

****

_Oh my gosh, I hope Alice has room for the amount of drink she wanted, as well as the fact it's filled up my poor car, I should really charge her for this._

As normal when it came to Alice's party there would somehow be something that got broke and poor Alice would end up pouting by the end of the night when half the people have passed out. So knowing she would take precaution this time, I didn't think the pixie would go over the top.

"Uh Alice…"

"Yes Bella?"

How could I put it? Alice had basically gone to a DIY store and had what I thought stolen the entire bubble wrap! Even the sofa was covered in the stuff

"I know you said you'd make sure all the good stuff was covered, but seriously girl, did you have to do the WHOLE house?"

Alice only shrugged; I guess that was the only answer I would get out of her,

_Mother, where are you today?_

_You took a piece of me the day you went away_

_No recollection or the smell of your perfume _

_Well I took a piece of you the day I left the womb_

I watched as I saw people started to sing in to the karaoke mic as soon as there had been a lot to drink, did mention it was mostly my drink that was going, I should put my name on it next time. But it was that song that reminded me so much of where I grew up, so okay I lived in Phoenix before I came back to Forks, but by listening to the lyrics, it most defiantly did sound like my life in Forks, must make sure that it's on my ipod; I did miss Forks mind you, all the green, feeling trapped, everyone knowing you. But I told Charlie I would move out and become myself,

_Brother put your needles down_

_The best thing for you is to leave this awful town_

_Pretty soon you'll have kids to fend_

_If you see mother tell her I've been saved_

I smiled as I soon saw Rose and Alice attempt to do their best Madonna, how this changed my mood around and how it defiantly put smiles on our faces, although I think Emmet and Jasper were thinking different. Oh Emmet? He's Rose's boyfriend, you could somehow think they were famous people, the way Emmet was full of muscle, while Rose looked like arm candy, but it wasn't that way at all, Emmet was a big bear to me, treated me like his sister, even though Alice was his sister, and Edward, my boss was his brother. Strange that isn't it? Not one of them act like each other.

"I may need to think about wearing ear plugs the next time I hear Alice and Rose going up to sing," I turned round and saw Edward laughing, I couldn't blame him, the sight of a pixie and blondie locks singing and dancing was enough to make you smile.

"Yeah, I feel pretty sorry for Emmet and Jasper, they have to put up with that,"

"And you don't feel sorry for me?" I looked at him then smiled

"No not really,"

"Oh that hurt Bella, I'll have to make sure I'll pass my work I don't want on to you while I spend all day on facebook," he winked at me,

"Wait?"

"Bella, I know you spend hours on that site, I watch your statuses pop up."

_Wait? He goes on facebook? But I never see him pop up or anything. It's normally Alice, Emmet and sometimes Jasper._

"But I normally see you work, writing down things, drinking coffee then going back to what you're doing, that doesn't make sense Edward Cullen." I always used his name when I was somewhat confused and annoyed, but which one you ask? I haven't a clue.

Yet again the bastard laughed at me

"Oh Bells, you do know on facebook there's something you can do on chat that's called 'appear offline'."

_Bingo. _

"Well, I'll keep that in mind Edward. Now if you don't mind, I have to go pull Rose and Alice off before the house somehow falls down even though its fully covered in bubble wrap, nothing can sustain the amount of singing in the wrong key those two can pull off."

**well that's the first chaper, it may look a bit crap at the moment, but i've been concerntrating on some other stories at the moment, so i just thought about this one and thought what the heck and just wrote it :)**

**the next few chapers we'll see Bella trying to get into Edward's pants ;) so you'll still get what you want out of this :)**


	2. Mike Newton you bastard

**Yest again you know i dont own this, blah blah blah**

_Tulips are better_

chapter 2

_I am going to kill that bloody pixie; my head hurts so much right now._

_What the hell was I drinking again?_

Waking up in Alice's spare room hurt, not from the headache I gained but the fact the spare room I was in, it was bright green.

Yes, green. Two walls were green while the wall with the door was cream as well as the wall opposite, which had the window.

_I'll have to remind myself not to sleep here the next time, and most defiantly take the sofa option._

My hair smelt of beer, I felt rough and I felt it. My balance was still off, as I tripped out the door then I basically sat on the stairs pondering on how the fuck I was going to get down these with out ending up in ER, that place had a whole room dedicated to me. The amount of times Charlie had to take me or Rose and Alice, the hospital in the end decided to have a room for me on hold everyday.

"Bella what the heck are you doing up there?"

Turning down the stairs I saw Edward look at me in the eye, and there was me thinking after the drinking games him and Emmett where playing with Jasper he would have been out of it for a good few hours more.

_Obviously not Bella. Answer him anyway, say something._

"I'm contemplating suicide by using Alice's stairs."

Okay so it wasn't the humour I was going for, he just raised an eyebrow at me he didn't know if I was kidding or not, obviously I wouldn't use stairs as my choice, I am a dangerous weapon walking here.

"Lighten up Cullen. I was kidding. I'm wondering on how I'll get down, my balance isn't much good right now, and I know I'll end up going down head first."

He smiled before he answered, I wish I knew what the hell he was thinking, it would make life easier if a woman knew what her man was saying

Wait did I just 'my' man? Oh dear sweet lord. I had way to much to drink

"Well, if you don't want to get up, why don't you slide down the stairs?"

_Okay Cullen, you're still drunk._

What the hell was he thinking? But whatever, it was an idea, and I wanted to go downstairs, Alice always stocked up on food, she knew after a good party I would want to cook breakfast for the remaining people.

"Fine, but if somehow I end up breaking my leg, you're going down," I sighed before I took the slide of death.

***

"Eggs and Eggs and Eggs and steak,"

Emmett what the flying two fucks are you on about?" Rose asked, as she came in to the kitchen, where by now the smell of bacon and egg could be smelt through the house – not my fault honest hehe

Emmett smiled before he tucked in to the double portion I give to him; the reason being he hovers over your food, one time I blinked and my food was gone. Never again do I let that happen.

It was then after I served Rose some food Jasper came in to the room; he went to the fridge before he came over to the table where we were all eating, apart from Emmett who possibly needed a shovel.

"Seriously Em, I can go out and buy you a shovel, you just have to say the world," Edward said, between drinking his coffee, black two sugars

_Oh dear god_

Jasper laughed, before he helped himself to the last pieced of bacon, before Emmett stabbed his fork in to his hand, we were thankful Jasper was quick enough.

"So how's Alice? She okay?"

Jasper nodded,

"Yeah, she's just not pleased about finding Mike in her wardrobe, to be honest, I can't blame her, who the hell would want that in their wardrobe? It's like having Emmett in there doing his Halloween trick again."

We laughed while bacon was on Emmett's face as he looked up when he heard his name,

"Well it was an amazing prank"

"Emmett, it lasted for three weeks, you came to each of our homes and hid in the same place, we knew you would be in the wardrobe," I replied,

"MIKE NEWTON I AM GOING TO FUCKING SKIN YOU TO MAKE YOU MY NEW TOP THAT YOU DESTROYED!" uh oh.

It was at that point part this started to play in my head

_I'm so three thousand and eight  
You so two thousand and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now_

I didn't know why in fact that part of the song of Boom Boom Pow had got to me at such a painful time right now, but I suppose it fit well with the fact Mike Newton was in fact the one person no one wanted to be around, the only way Mike knew about this party was the fact Alice updated her facebook in work saying she was having a party and also sent texts to us, knowing that we would be 'working our asses off'

He must have stalked us on there, it wouldn't surprise me.

"Bella, you're daydreaming again."

"Oh sorry, I was just singing in my head. I know it's Saturday guys and everything, but I was thinking, maybe we should do something later tonight? You know go see a film, go to one of our places and just hang, no drink of course," I said rubbing my head, it did hurt, so much.

Rose giggled,

"Oh Bella, you should drink some whiskey, cure it up in no time,"

"Rose, I do drink it, just right now, I don't think so, right now I could do with a nice coffee at home, my duvet and the tv remote," I was quite serious, that was all I needed right now.

"You know, that doesn't sound bad, but I think we should help Alice get rid of this bubble wrap, then maybe think of how to use it." Jasper said,

We all looked at Emmett.

"Oh god no!"

"Alice, how the fuck do we get the bubble wrap off the floor?" Rose called, Alice still hadn't come down, she was probably mourning over the top, knowing her she would of placed it in a shoe box and decorate it. If she did it to a pair of jeans she ripped and made a rip in them, then she was more then likely going to do it again.

There was no sound until Alice popped up around the corner she didn't seem fazed like nothing had just happened,

God that girl needed to give me a headrest for her weird swings of emotions. I think Rose felt the same, she looked at me and I gave the same back,

"Uh Alice?"

"Stand back ladies." Was all the pixie said before she amazed us and tore up the bubble wrap in one pull – super woman!

I don't know who was more in shock, Blondie locks or me. It could have been a toss up, but I think it was a bit of both.

"Now where's my big brother gone?"

I couldn't speak; my mouth had a fly's nest in it

"Emmett? Uh the boys are in the kitchen." Rose managed to get out, Alice smiled before she gave a glint in the eyes to us, and she had the same plan as Jasper did.

Ahh, it was cute to see them have the same evil plans as one another, but also scary if they both thought the same. Oh god.

We walked in the kitchen, the bubble wrap behind us, Edward looked at us, while messing up his hair

_It's already messy! No need to make it messier! Geez. But think what that hand could do to you, oh yes mm._

I had to slap myself before I could re focus on the plan ahead. Jasper gave us the go ahead as he moved out, while Rose went to drag Emmett of the chair he was sat on,

"Uh…Jasper, Alice has something in her eye, like PURE EVIL!" he shouted the last part out as Rose and me dived on top to try and hold him, while Alice grabbed the bubble wrap and twirled, danced and skipped around him, covering him from the body to his toes.

I have to admit, I enjoyed it, he looked like a marshmallow in a way and it brought smiles to our faces, especially when he laughed, as Alice couldn't kick him in his pride and joy of his dick. Which kind of sucked.

"Mwhaha! You can't hurt my boys!"

"She can't….but I can." Rose said, as she dragged him out the back door while he was hopping to keep up

"Slow down Rose! There's only so much hopping I can do!"

Home was the best place for me; I dumped my shoes at the front door and made my way to my bathroom, what better way to cure a hangover then to relax in a bath?

So that's what I did, I turned the taps on, bringing the room to become steamy, a faint mist which I could easily not see anything on the floor or slip on a mat, because that's how I roll.

I placed my mac on the washing basket, my itunes playing, while having a phone convo with Edward, he told me to phone him when I got home, I suppose it was the fact he wanted to make sure I was okay, that I didn't some hoe get kidnapped by aliens, or walk in to a wall and forget my name. They thought so low of me sometimes, but it was true. I could do anything, you name an accident I'm more then likely of done it. Just don't ask me to tell you how, because I wont remember.

"Hey Bella, you get home okay? The wind being nice to you?" I heard him laugh a bit,

"Oh so funny."

"Cheer up, I heard Rose had to stick Emmett on top of the car to drive home, she said it was like she had come back from IKEA with a more wood then she needed."

I laughed.

_Okay he made me laugh, big deal, means nothing, right?_

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

_How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out  
On my own_

**Chapter 3 soon :D**


	3. I am stupid

**Hey guys, hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters :)**

**dont worry, i'll be doing Edward's POV soon enough :) just though Bella is a little more important right now, as we're getting in to her mind, what she thinks ect :) **

**I havent had a chance to add much music to this chapter, i thought it was best left un-touched, but that doesnt mean i wont update it one day with music :)**

_Tulips are better_

Chapter 3

Tossing and turning that night, I couldn't sleep. Groaning as I rolled over to looked at the clock on my bedside it read 4:09am.

I'd have to be up in two hours and I hadn't had any sleep at all. I sighed, there was no point having to try and sleep when I fully knew I couldn't.

I suppose if I fall asleep in my office, I'll leave a note on my door…

Grabbing my Mac, I went to check my email, Alice hadn't been on yet, well of course facebook was dead, there was no one online that I wanted to talk to, there was no Emmett, Rose – which normally meant they were in bed sleeping, or somehow they were up this early to have sex, lovely thought right there.

And I knew Alice and Jasper wouldn't be online, Jasper had told me in his drunk state he was taking Alice out for a meal, a surprise one at least. So knowing me, at stupid early o'clock later Alice would be hyped up and telling me all about it, leaving no detail out.

It was then I thought about Edward. After Saturday when he made me laugh in the bath all about work, something hit me.

Something I never noticed much before

My boss and me had something more in common then I first thought.

Okay, okay, so we were friends to start with, but we only met through the others, that's how I became his assistant, it was due to me being in Alice's office a lot.

_Who would of thought that I would get that because I hung in Alice's office so much more then I did downstairs?_

I chuckled a little.

***

"Oh dear lord Bella, what on earth?"

_Oh god Alice, don't cause people to come over, don't bring the others over, for the love of hula-hoops!_

There was no way that pixie would of read my mind was there? No not a single bit. As soon as she said that, Jasper and Emmett came in tow, thankfully Edward hadn't arrived yet.

I looked up from my desk to see all three look at me, it was like an episode of the three bears, me being Goldie locks.

"What happened, what's with the bags look? You do know it does nothing for you right?"

"Yes I do Alice. I didn't sleep at all. And I bet you didn't know you mum was on facebook at 5am did you? No because you guys were all fast asleep."

I banged my head on the desk hard. I didn't notice them stare at me so much they were probably working out if I took drugs before coming here, yet again, they thought of me so much,

"Did you take…"

"No Emmett, but if you ask if I took any drugs, my god Rose will not be having kids with you," I shone a smile at him, he took two steeps back from the desk and cupped himself, taking the warning very serious. Alice rolled her eyes,

"Then what on earth made you unable to sleep? You're normally the first one out, what on earth has kept you up?"

"If only I knew."

"Uh well, we best go, leave you to get a coffee or something Bells, come for lunch with us later by the way. I'm in the mood for a slice of cake."

I nodded as the three of them moved out of my office, Emmett scuffing though, keeping eye contact with me in case I moved and decided to chop now, until he hit my door, I smiled a little. Bless the bear.

I then looked down to my mac and noticed a postie was there:

_Come in my office in 40minutes. Tell me everything then._

_Alice x_

She must have wrote that while I was telling Emmett off, she was good.

***

_What a fucking stupid person I am, for fuck on a stick and everything shit. Why the fuck did I have to tell Alice I liked Edward, or more to that __love__ him. And his stupid office was next door! Arh! I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye anymore._

I did as Alice said, I went to her office, spoke about everything then burst out saying I loved him. What a tosser.

And what made it worse was that I could hear him in the next room, so I looked at Alice and ran back to my office, locking the door.

There was no way he was coming in here after all that, and there was no chance Alice would be knocking either.

Sighing again, before the part of meltdown and I would cry I put my ipod on.

It was the only way in fact I would be able to not think about it, but of course one song had to come on, which made me feel pretty low again stupid Oasis, making me feel that way. I then heard my email noise, so no doubt it was Alice.

_Bella. I heard what you said in Alice's office I heard everything_

_I also heard you run off as soon as you heard me move, I'm sorry_

_I was about to come next door and tell you the same, but you left._

_Alice told me to come by your office, but I kind of guess you don't want me there just yet, as well. I can't say I blame you; you've just had a shock._

_But I like you Bella, really like you._

_Not the stupid like, as in friends, well there's that as well, but uh well you know what I mean. We've been friends since I met you in Alice's office that morning and have been close ever since. _

_So if you do want to do something, come by my office or just reply back…._

_If you don't want anything out of this, it's okay Bella, I promise._

_But I'm serious on the part that I like you Bells, you bring a smile to my face and you make working here a lot of fun, plus hearing your clumsy stories on the phone makes my night complete._

_Okay was I reading this correct? Seriously. Tell me._

I looked at the email to double check it, this was defiantly from Edward? Not a joke from Emmett, as I knew what he was like,

He once sent me an email saying 'Edward' was down in his car waiting for me as he had something to talk about, being gullible as I was, I did it and ended up finding out Edward was on the talking to his parents instead. How I cursed that guy so much that day what made it worse, was the fact he super glued my office door, so I couldn't go in, so I ended up doing all my work in Edward's office, after the awkward meeting in his car that morning. So I was confused, I couldn't tell if it was a true email, or Emmett hacking in to the email system again, because that is how he passes his time at work.

_Well, you're right about whole office thing. I plan on staying in here the whole day, I know what this office is like, or more then likely I know what downstairs is like, as soon as they hear something it goes to someone and the email gets around the office. Well more then likely Lauren has heard this and is now telling the whole downstairs office what she thinks it's all about, so prepare for some rumours of us probably having sex in the office or something completely stupid._

_But I don't know what to think right now, I'm so confused, I feel there's something there, but I don't know what it is, I don't know if it's the same for you, but I feel something, of some sort._

_And for now, a date would be okay I suppose, and I know the friendship will be sort of destroyed if things don't turn out but look how it turned for Alice and Emmett, I kind of feel sick being around them. They make me feel sick because they're in love while I have nothing. Well apart from Mike Newton stalking my facebook for me, and more then likely wanking in a cup over a new photo._

_Edward, there's one thing I must know though before we think of doing this._

_Do you think our friendship can sustain this? You know the whole boss and assistant sex thing? Because if you don't it's fine. Okay?_

_And if this Emmett hacking in to the emails again, I am so cutting your balls off and giving them to Rose for a gift._

I couldn't help but hover over the send button, there was no chance I would be leaving my office, but there was also the fact that there could be rejection heading my way, I sighed, there was no point being so stupid, so I hit send,

_Brilliant Bella, you're about to be rejected again._

Deciding not to wait about, I decided to go home instead, leaving my work mac here, while I took all I needed and left the office and left for home.

***

_**Bella Swan**__: I feel completely sick, what a stupid person I am, I've had the worst day ever! This has nothing then the time Emmett scared me in the shower when it was Halloween._

I know putting that on facebook was wrong but right now, that was all I had, I didn't want to sit in work this week, so I called in while I was driving home to tell Alice, I've called in sick for the week.

Hopefully, being home the rest of the week would give me some time to think about everything lately, maybe sitting around my flat will help me think; ha what am I thinking, I need a drink before I do any thinking.

_Wine, chocolate, ipod, Grease! That's what I need right now. And Edward._

I stopped, mid way through doing what I was about to do, did I just his name in my head of plans tonight?

_Seriously not Bella_

_There is something wrong with me. Charlie was right, I needed to see someone about my thoughts, this cannot be right. And maybe a padded room would be nice right now._

**So there we go. Edward's POV will be the next two chapters :) **

**Because i love you guys so much, i thought we could see what it's like in Edward's eyes.**

**Although just to warn people now, who think Jacob will turn up...dont hold you're breath, im not a fan of him :) i'll end up throwing him in a bonfire **

**mwhahaha :)**


	4. Facebook staus and California

_Tulips are better_

Chapter 4

I groaned getting out of my bed, I had gotten too use to being asleep, thinking of Bella and what she was thinking, how any man could say 'I know what my woman thinks,' I don't know.

I could never figure out Bella, she was a quiet girl, always got on with work and always knew how to amuse the others and myself.

But since my emails to Bella, all had been quiet, I didn't know what was going on; she seemed distant, quiet and the only time she came to my office was to ask if I needed a coffee. Every time I answered yes, I was always hoping she would hand it to me then talk for a bit, but that never happened. I missed it.

"Edward? You alive in there?"

I heard Jasper pondering around the flat; although he wasn't here now and again, as he would be with Alice it was always nice to have him home.

"Yeah I'm alive, thought you were with Alice?"

"Oh yes, I'm here too Cullen."

_Great, pixie is here._

"Hey Alice. I'll be out in a minute guys, just need to have a shower,"

"So that's the smell that's going on here," I heard Alice say, ignoring her I grabbed my clothes and took to the shower.

"So any news on Bella Alice? She seems different since the emails. I'm worried,"

Alice looked at me, I could see she was hiding something from me, I didn't care if I wouldn't like it or not, I needed to know if she was okay, she was worrying me so much.

I could sense Jasper felt tense between the silence Alice had held for so long; to be honest I thought someone had come by and stole her voice box, that pixie had never been so quiet before.

"Alice?"

But I didn't get her reply; she went over to the coffee machine and got herself a coffee before returning back,

"She feels shit after what happened."

_Okay that I can understand_

"I tried asking her to try hard not to think about it, but she wont listen, she came out with me and rose last night, and she didn't want to talk about it; don't worry I know about the emails you sent her, and I know she sent some back, but I really think you should just go to her office and lock the door and talk about it, Bella has never been the one to confront things like this, she gets all embarrassed."

_Well now things are making sense_

I looked down to my feet, I felt nervous right now, but I knew what pixie meant. I had to talk to her even if she wanted to run to the other side of the world, trying not to fall over of course.

I was about to say thanks to Alice when I caught both of their faces looking down the hall, there walking towards her office with a starbucks coffee in her hand was Bella; turquoise long jumper with black leggings and turquoise dolly shoes. She had her hair hanging loosely, I could see Alice smile at her, although I have a feeling this was an outfit that she had picked out for her.

Thank god she doesn't do this for me.

"Bella, you look amazing!"

"Thanks Alice, and thanks for last night, even if I wasn't the best, I'm about to load the photos up on facebook though, so give it an hour before you look at them."

The two girls laughed a little, where as Jasper shrugged

"Don't go in to it, they went out looking like Alice in Wonderland,"

That was all I needed to know.

****

_**talk to Bella before the end of the day**_

_**ask Alice what on earth made her want to wear that outfit again**_

_**ask why they did Alice in wonderland**_

I couldn't help but wonder what on earth made them want to do that in 'New Moon'. My sister, in a small dress looking like Alice with a rabbit, while Bella must of gone as the mad hatter, she was wearing the same looking dress as Alice but in a dark green by the looks of things, I had to admit, she looked pretty good in it, but it was Rose I laughed at more then ever, she went at the Queen; sounded about right for her, and it was the way she had tapped Bella on the head with her love heart wand, it looked so funny.

**Edward Cullen:**_ is off to Bella's office to talk to her whether she likes it or not_

Yes okay, I had been on facebook all morning, but now I was planning on getting Bella to talk to me, even if it meant I had to chase her round the office.

"Bella?" I lightly knocked on her open door, she was there in a pile of paper working, she looked up from the pile to gaze at me, I couldn't help but look in to her hazel pool, every time I did, I was like a moth to a flame I knew if I looked at them too much I would go boom like a moth when it hit the flame.

"Yes mr Cullen?"

"Bella, you know to call me Edward, I came here to talk actually." I replied, I closed to door behind, knowing Alice would be watching and moving over to the door.

I noticed the movement in Bella, she was nervous; she was never like this around me, she was always laughing at my jokes, the ones that the others didn't find funny most of the time. That's the Bella I love

_Edward Cullen if I have to hit you one more time for saying that I'm moving on to Emmett and seeing if he can act smarter then you are right now_

Ignoring my head, I sat at the seat and looked at her, she looked at me, knowing full well what I was about to discuss.

"Would you mind excusing me? I need to hand these to Alice…"

"Oh no you don't Swan," I slid to the door and blocked her, no escaping this Cullen.

"Bella, you have to stop hiding from me. I cant take the pain every time you walk past my office and we don't laugh at one enough, how you don't talk to me anymore, it's silly."

I gave her a moment to respond, but nothing moved from her lips

"What I'm trying to say is, I meant what my email said, and I have feelings for you, I don't care if you don't believe me Bella, but I do, I want you to believe me right now, believe me that I'm telling the truth and it's not a prank that Emmett would pull, heck if he did I wouldn't be doing this right now. And we both know he's not capable to do something like this,"

it was a long shot I know, but she was killing me with her look, she looked so confused and unable to decide what to do, so I decided to make myself prove to her what I had said and did something I knew Alice would be proud of.

*****

"You kissed her?" Jasper sat down at the table in our flat, he seemed just as shocked as Bella had been, I nodded to him, explaining everything to him, what I had said and he agreed,

"I'm sure the girls are round Bella's talking about what you did,"

"Yeah, and I'm sure Bella still doesn't believe a word, I can't help how I feel right now, I don't think this was here before, it's sort of a feeling of me wanting to protect her. Did you ever feel like that around Alice?"

Jasper came to sit beside me he had a smile on his face, it looked like it was painful to put it on his face.

But then again, Jasper was always the one who kept to himself and thought more about things then any of us, he was also the reason Alice was hyped up most of the time, he was the reasons I had to sound proof my bedroom from her shouting when she was pissed off.

"Yeah, I feel like it when I'm with her, it's called love Edward." Then he picked his keys out from his pocket and left the flat, leaving me there stunned.

_Love?_

**Edward Cullen:** _thinks someone has to stop putting laxatives in Jasper's food; it's making him come out with shit_

**Alice Cullen:**_ Rose and Bella have come to the conclusion that taking a two week holiday from the office will do the world of wonders for us. California get your red carpet out, the girls are coming _

Oh great, Alice was taking Bella away for two weeks; did she not understand the fact I needed to ask Bella how she felt?

Now why do I have a feeling the guys will be round mine for two weeks pigging out?

_Why are those girls so annoying sometimes?_


	5. What a stocking filler

**I decided to do chapter five as well as four in one day :) **

**yet again, i dont own any charators, all though i wish i did, :/**

**enjoy :)**

_Tulips are better_

Chapter 5

So there I was, sat at my laptop on facebook waiting for the girls to land, I told Alice to go on facebook as soon as they had connection and landed, she was looking oddly at me, but I told her about what happened,

"_Yes Edward, I know. She told me everything from the talking to the kiss. This is why Rose and me are taking her away, see if we can do anything. And don't worry when we get connection, we'll be on okay?"_

That was the only part I made sure Alice kept her word to, my sister keeping an eye on Bella, although I kept no promises on Rose to look out for Emmett, she told me to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Stupid thing to say this is Emmett!

But no longer had she told me that when we took them to the airport Emmett decided to sit on the read mill with all the suitcases and it took us forever to find out which flight he was heading to.

And right now, I was frustrated, they hadn't landed yet, no phone call, no texts, and I was becoming pissed at this,

"Ed, chill out, the girls are fine and you know how Alice reacts when she's landed, they have to check to the hotel, get dressed and go out again," Jasper replied, he was right, that pixie was too hyper to go to bed as soon as they land, I could feel for Bella, having to be dragged around in the night when she felt tired from flying.

"Emmett! Stop chewing on the cushion, it's just a film,"

"Yeah but look! Look how scary that shark is"

I laughed, he was so childish, we were watching finding nemo, and Emmett was a wuss for this, there was nothing to be scared of, it was a cartoon shark not like we were watching it 3D, which would have been twice as amusing."

I sighed, I decided to sit with them, my laptop still on facebook, there was no point updating, my mum would of thought I was going crazy, she had already sent a post saying how her sons are loosing it.

Esme: Edward love. Are you okay? You seem to be on edge a lot lately

_**Edward: I'm okay mum, just stressed from work, there's a lot going on at the moment**_

_**Esme: oh I know son, you'd be surprised how much Alice tells me and your farther when she's at work**_

I cursed Alice right there and then in my mind, so not to hurt Jasper

Edward: oh fantastic, so I assume you know everything?

_**Esme: correct. Alice told me how you have feelings for Bella and how confused she is right now about everything, this holiday should do her the world of good, when she comes back you should try talking to her again, just make sure she gets a say in it all, otherwise this will leave her wondering what to do next**_

_**Edward: thanks mum. Pass my love on dad too, and don't worry about me and Emmett, he's fine, although I don't think we should be taking him to the beach anytime soon.**_

"HAHA oh Edward, that's good." Jasper laughed as he read the comment I sent to my mum, Emmett tried to look over, but Jasper and me covered the laptop,

The less he knew about mum and me making jokes about him, the better. Although he may work it out when we go to see them in a few weeks, as it was coming up to December

"Edward, we going to mum and dad's soon?" I looked at Emmett before I decided to let him think of the answer himself

"Oh what a stupid thing I just said," he slapped his face, and I smiled,

"Speaking of seeing family, you coming with us Jasper?" I asked, only for the fact that he was with his parents last time, and we had to deal with Alice sulking that her Jasper wasn't there.

"As a matter of fact yes, Esme asked my parents to come too, so we'll be flying with you,"

"Damn right! I need to meet you dad! He sounds like a laugh!" Emmett boomed until he saw the shark again and then screamed,

I laughed

"Good, I presume Rose's family are making themselves appear too Em?" my brother nodded, both Rose's parents looked a lot like Rose herself, her mum was a little shorter then her daughter, but everything else was match for match almost, and Rose was like her dad inside, she was obsessed with sports and cars, heck Emmett could never go past a car shop with out having to take Rose with him and then watch her drool over the cars inside.

"Hey, what about Bella?"

"What about her?"

We both looked towards Emmett, he looked at us like we forgot all about her,

"Well, doesn't Bella come with us?" he asked, I shook my head

"Bella never comes to Christmas with us, to be honest, I never knew where she went for that, for all I knew she stayed in her apartment watching home alone and making Christmas dinner for one.

"Do any of us know what she actually does when we've gone back home?" I asked, neither of the guys knew at all, and I certainly didn't.

"But I presume she goes back to Forks. Remember her dad still lives there,"

I nodded, it seemed to make sense, but I didn't think she saw Charlie every year, last time she spoke to me, she didn't know if she would be going, as Charlie was with his old best friend's wife, she seemed to say she made quite an impression on her dad, which made me laugh a bit after she explained she was like his Sandy from Grease.

****

_If I hear that laugh one more time, I think I may just take a chance and jump out my window_

My head was hurting; not from drinking with the guys, but from the fact that it had been quiet with out Alice and Bella at work, instead I had to hear the sound of Jessica laugh at something stupid

"That's so cute in pink"

"She'll be the death of me I can see." I mumbled as I noticed something familiar in my office,

"Bella?"

I couldn't believe it, had it been two weeks already? How long had I been sleeping? I looked at her and she smiled, and as she spoke her voice sounded _manly?_

That's not Bella

"You're not Bella," I said out loud, waking up from what seemed to be falling asleep on my desk,

"Course not, I'm you're brother,"

_oh here we go_

"Can I help you then Em?"

"Yeah, Alice sent a message to Jasper an hour ago, they'll be meeting us at mum's next week,"

"Bella too?"

And that's when I noticed Emmett's head go towards his shoes

"Don't think so Edward, Alice didn't explain much to Jasper, she just said they were having fun and would meet us at mum's she didn't talk long so Bella must be okay."

"Don't worry about it Em, I just feel Bella is avoiding me at the moment, I should just keep my head high for now and not worry about it, and I take it we'll be taking my car to the house?"

"Fuck off am I going in your car, we're taking mine." Emmett beamed at me,

"Uh…how long are we staying there?"

"Till New years day, didn't mum tell you? She wanted us there for when we celebrate the New Year,"

_Obviously not Emmett you stupid turkey._

_****_

I didn't ask many questions while we packed our clothes to go to my parents, Jasper kept asking us what would look good for him in front of Alice, and that's when I knew she had rubbed off on him; there goes one good straight guy.

Me and Emmett just laughed, saying not to worry, Alice would just like it if he would turn up in his boxers, she would be happy with that none the less. Jasper seemed to ignore the comment my brother passed on to him, as he came out wearing jeans and a black shirt with a red jumper over the top; had to be something Alice had given him when they were dating, never failed to surprise me, that pixie had got to all of us and I swear she has my spare key, or made one of each of our flats, as she has one to Emmett's, he seems to find new clothes in there all the time, says it's the clothes fairy, although we have tried to tell him it's Alice, he wont believe us.

"Edward you ready?" I heard Jasper call from the front room, I sighed, packing my laptop in the bag as well as the clothes I would need, and underwear, our mum had a thing where she would hate it when it was after crimbo and me and my brother would sit on the sofa with our Christmas underwear on, even dad joins in, so we made sure to tell Jasper to join as well, just as it was…our man tradition.

"Yeah Jasp, I'm coming now. Did Alice say when the girls would get there?"

"Yeah about two hours after us I think? She said how the planes were being stupid, and then left sulking."

"That's our Alice."

_Mum has to stop going over the top at this time of the year, for god sake there's lights everywhere, does she think we'd get lost?_

I could tell Emmett felt the same as we pulled up on the gravel in front of the house, I looked behind me to Jasper who was in awe, he had never really been to the house before, and so he was amazed as to how it looked.

"I hope you're mum isn't anything like Alice." he mumbled I laughed

"She has her moments, but she's not bad,"

Before we even got to knock on the door Esme ran towards us, hugging each of us, including Jasper, who was a little shocked,

"Hello Jasper, I've heard about you from Alice, and you seem to be a very charming man."

I could feel Jasper had a lot of respect for her, as he smiled and thanked her,

"Come on then boys, I presume you're not hungry as of yet as I know what Emmett is like," she turned to face him, he was towering over her, she looked up at him and didn't even feel intimidated, Esme never had, she loved her sons and daughter like nothing on earth and fun with us, there was something there that made Jasper feel welcomed as my mum and him got on well, Alice would be so happy.

"Mum, is dad upstairs?" I knew what Emmett was getting at, it meant if he was, he would be the first to go see him and then they would go to the games room to watch TV.

My mum smiled and in a flash he was up there shouting across the landing to dad, who did the same back and embraced in a hug.

I wish Bella was here to feel this, god knows if Alice and Rose asked to come

We were then welcomed by Jasper's parents, Esme greeted them and told how her husband was upstairs watching a game if Jasper's dad would like to go up there as well, I swear I saw a shine in Jasper's dad's eyes as he looked at his son and then smiled

"I'm sure that would be nice, care to follow me Jasper?"

I looked at him and smiled, I had met his parents once or twice, they were friendly people and I knew they just loved Alice, she defiantly kept him on his toes. I said hello to his mother, then took Jasper and his dad to the games room where I met my dad and brother in there watching the game.

Christmas shall be good this year

About another two hours later, we were met with screams, all four of us men looked out from the door to see the girls had made it, there was Rose and Alice with Rose's parents and then I saw someone else there, hitting Alice as she said hello to my mum,

"Looks like Bella did come after all." I looked at Jasper

"You knew this?" he nodded

_Well hello Santa, you did a good job of filling my stocking this year_

**aww, dont you just hate it when it gets to a place and you want to carry on?**

**i do :)**

**i was listenting to Mute Math while doing this, 'Spotlight' seemed to keep popping up in my head while i typed, so yeah.**

**Chapter six will more then likely be up in a few weeks, i've got college soon :/ last year then uni :)**

**so i'll be pretty busy, but keep reading on :) and comment **


End file.
